Wonderful!
'Wonderful' is the third song in Act 2, and the second Act 2 song in the soundtrack. Plot When Elphaba returns to fight him, and to find her father who she found out was dead. They sing this song when the Wizard is trying to get her to work with him, she does not want to at first, but she thinks about it, he says that if she works with him, he was not Wonderful before he came to Oz, but they all called him wonderful, and that now he was so wonderful it was part of his name, the two sing about being wonderful, and being called wonderful, the two sing the rest of this song, and Elphaba agrees to work with him, but only if he sets the flying monkeys free, he agrees to do this, after they have all been set free, she sees someone else, she thinks at first it is a monkey, but she sees it is Dr. Dillamond, he has lost his power to speak, and he does not seem to remember her, she is mad and decides not to work with him, but to leave. Lyrics Sung=Normal Text Spoken='Bold' Wizard I never asked for this Or planned it in advance I was merely blown here By the winds of chance I never saw myself As a Solomon or Socrates I knew who I was: One of your dime a dozen Mediocrities Then suddenly I'm here Respected - worshipped, even Just because the folks in Oz Needed someone to believe in Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away And not just by balloon: Wonderful They called me "Wonderful" So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist I will be "Wonderful" And they said "Wonderful" Believe me, it's hard to resist 'Cause it feels wonderful They think I'm wonderful Hey, look who's wonderful - This corn-fed hick Who said: "It might be keen To build a town of green And a wonderful road of yellow brick!" See - I never had a family of my own. So, I guess I just - wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything. Elphaba ' So you lied to them'. Wizard ' Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of' things that aren't true. We call it - "history." A man's called a traitor - or liberator A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader? It's all in which label Is able to persist There are precious few at ease With moral ambiguities So we act as though they don't exist They call me "Wonderful" So I am wonderful In fact - it's so much who I am It's part of my name And with my help, you can be the same At long, long last receive your due Long overdue Elphaba - The most celebrated Are the rehabilitated There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo A celebration throughout Oz That's all to do - with you Wonderful They'll call you wonderful: Elphaba It does sound wonderful: Wizard Trust me - it's fun BOTH When you are wonderful It would be wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful One! Two! And: (they dance) Category:Songs